Limón y sal
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Basada en la canción de Julieta Venegas, Relena reflexiona sobre su relación con Heero y el amor que siente por él. Dedicado a Kasumi por su cumple.


_**Limón y sal**_

**_Song by:_** _Julieta Venegas **Fic by:** Vicky Yun_

_Tengo que confesarte que a veces  
No me gusta tu forma de ser  
Luego te me desapareces  
y no entiendo muy bien por qué _

Ay, Heero... hay tantas cosas que si no estuvieras tan dormido te diría...

Cosas como que me paso la mayor parte del año preguntándome qué estarás haciendo y en qué lugar. Jornada tras jornada le quito una hoja más al almanaque con la misma incertidumbre de si ese día tendré la suerte de verte o no.

Hasta que de una buena vez te dignas a aparecerte. Y no espero que traigas un ramo de flores –aunque en verdad lo apreciaría- sino que por una sola vez no te marcharas sin al menos despedirte. En cambio tú haces como si nada pasara, sólo te vas, sin decirme ni a dónde vas ni cuando vas a volver.

_No dices nada romántico  
cuando llega el atardecer  
te pones de un humor extraño  
con cada luna llena al mes._

Y cuando finalmente ocurre algo para que decidas acompañarme, se repite el mismo escenario. Tu estás solo, concentrado en algún libro, computadora, máquina... así que me siento a tu lado y me prometo a mí misma no intentar iniciar una conversación, aunque la mayoría de las veces fallo. Confío en que el ocaso y la inmensidad del espacio te inspiren con algunas bellas palabras. Pero no, sólo dices unas pocas cosas sobre cualquier tema, excepto sobre el que deseo escuchar. Me corro más cerca, a ver si intentas algo más. Pero no, no haces nada, salvo mantener ese gesto serio en tu rostro, que no sé si interpretar como enojo o indiferencia.

_Pero a todo lo demás  
le gana lo bueno que me das  
sólo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar._

Pero cómo no desear tu compañía... si cuando te tengo cerca, mi pecho se inunda de un sentimiento cálido; y las cosas que me parecen imposible, ya no lo son tanto...

Me causa gracia pensar en que pese a que siempre estás alerta ante todos los peligros, pero nunca notas cuando te observo. Tu sigues dormido, a la sombra de ese enorme árbol. Podría quedarme aquí todo el día, disfrutando de esta vista...

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,  
yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas si no estás  
seguro de lo que sientes._

¿Cómo no amarte, Heero?¿Qué cambiaría de ti¿Tu ímpetu, tus ideales, tu corazón, que siente con tanta fuerza que a veces te ahoga? Aunque apenas pueda verte, aunque apenas pueda hablarte te tengo paciencia, porque sé que no es fácil para ti demostrar tus sentimientos. No hay nadie como tú¿como desear que fueras de otro modo? No podría imaginarte de otra manera, eres aquella persona por la que he esperado tanto tiempo, y por quién esperaría mucho más.

_Tengo que confesarte ahora  
nunca creí en la felicidad  
a veces algo se le parece  
__pero es pura casualidad._

Siempre me consideré una persona de carácter triste. Cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre estaba preocupada por mí, porque no parecía interesarme por nada de lo que las otras chicas hacían. Quizás te cueste creerlo, pero comprendo tus reservas, pues yo también era muy callada. En realidad, en aquella época me sentía terriblemente vacía. Muchas veces me preguntaba como sería mi vida si fuera de otro modo. Y aún más; llegué a dudar de que exista realmente ese estado de dicha que la gente llama felicidad. Incluso en mi vida actual, llena de obligaciones y compromisos, tengo pocos momentos así.

_Luego me vengo a encontrar  
con tus ojos me dan algo más  
solo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar_

Finalmente, la brisa despeina tu cabello y te despiertas. Te sacudes los ojos con la mano, como si fueras un niño pequeño. Levantas la vista y por fin enfocas hacia tu horizonte esas hermosas pupilas, tan azules como el mismo espacio del que viniste. Yo me acerco más sobre la ventana, me siento tan bien cuando me observas... No importa lo afligida o lo cansada que me sienta, no me importa nada; cuando estás cerca de mí, mi alma se llena de una inexplicable paz.

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,  
yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas si no estás  
seguro de lo que sientes._

Después de observarme, vuelves la vista hacia tu libro, tratando de concentrarte en lo que antes te había dado sueño. Tú también te tranquilizas, y yo lo noto. Ignoras que aunque estés siempre serio y callado, conozco todos tus estados de ánimo. He aprendido a comprender tus silencios y tus ausencias, pienso en lo segura que me haces sentir, y en que aunque es posible que nunca vayas a admitírmelo, te preocupas por mí. Y el saber eso, compensa toda la tristeza de estar tantas veces separados, porque aunque te vayas, puedo confiar en que regresarás.

_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,  
yo te quiero tal y como estás,  
no hace falta cambiarte nada,  
yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,  
si subes y bajas si no estás  
seguro de lo que sientes._

Finalmente me acerco hacia dónde estás, junto mis rodillas y me siento a tu lado en el pasto. Apoyo mi cabeza contra tu hombro, y todos mis problemas y tristezas se desvanecen en ese mismo momento. Tú me miras así de nuevo, y yo no sé que buscar en esa mirada. Entonces veo que en tu rostro se dibuja algo similar a una sonrisa. Me atraes contra tu corazón, se siente tan cálido... Cierro mis ojos y me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Si me haces tan feliz¿cómo podría desear que cambiaras?

_Solo tenerte cerca  
siento que vuelvo a empezar..._

* * *

_6 de abril de 2007_

_¡Feliz cumple Kasumi!!! Este fic va dedicado a ti! Pido perdón si es medio rosa o cursi la canción no favorece mucho, porque la deja a Relena totalmente entregada, cosa que aunque sabemos es cierta, no suele demostrar tanto..._

_Este fic está mas cerca de la "Relena joven" que de la "Relena mujer" que se ve en Endless Waltz, cosa rara, porque por lo general yo me la suelo imaginar más como una mujer que como adolescente. Pero vamos, es para un cumpleaños de 16... festejemos la juventud. Me costó bastante escribir esto, sobre todo por mi no-tan-reciente viraje a las tramas más oscuras o trágicas (léase, mis personajes no son muy felices últimamente), pero al final me gustó, creo que quedó bastante "fresco" (igual no me hagan mucho caso, estoy media conflictuada con mis fics últimamente)._

_A lo mejor les sorprendió el párrafo que Relena se ve a sí misma como una persona triste. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, si la observamos bien, muy pocas veces sonríe (de modo no forzado) y más bien parece haber tenido una vida triste (recordemos el capítulo 1 de la serie y el poco ánimo por su cumpleaños, o el Episode 0 de Relena). Creo que así como Relena cambió la vida de Heero, él cambió la vida de ella, porque le dio la fuerza para creer en sí misma. Bueno, no molesto más, saludos a todos y gracias a todos los que me animaron/ insistieron en que escriba otro 01XR y sobre todo a Kasumi, que fue mi "musa" para el fic._

_Besos_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
